


where's chan? (day 1)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, implied ot4 hip hop unit, implied ot4 performance unit, implied ot5 vocal unit, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: soonyoung goes looking for chan in the dorm- wow this is a great summary -





	where's chan? (day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> these fics are going to take place in chronological order but some days will be missed out (hence why this says december 1 and not december 12)
> 
> day 1: ot4 performance unit
> 
> this is more soonyoung/chan than ot4 but i didn't want to drag it out any longer

soonyoung turned over and reached out for where chan was supposed to be, but his hand hit the empty sheets instead.

he opened his eyes slightly and frowned when he noticed that the youngest member was missing. pushing himself out of bed, soonyoung walked the short distance to the bed junhui and minghao were sharing and tapped junhui on the shoulder.

junhui groggily blinked his eyes open and raised his head over minghao to look at soonyoung. “what is it?” he asked, his velvety voice sending a tingle down soonyoung’s spine.

“have you seen chan?” soonyoung asked quietly. junhui frowned and shook his head.

“i thought he was sleeping with you,” he replied.

“he’s not in bed,” soonyoung explained. junhui started to get up, but soonyoung shook his head. “don’t get up, hao is still asleep. i’ll go look for him,” soonyoung said. “go back to sleep." 

junhui nodded and smiled slightly. “good luck,” he whispered, pulling minghao closer to him and closing his eyes.

soonyoung walked over to the door and opened it quickly, making sure it didn’t squeak. he walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him. soonyoung walked up the hall towards the other two bedrooms, in case chan had gone to sleep with either of the other two units like he sometimes does.

he reached the hip hop unit’s room first and opened the door slowly. soonyoung looked over to where they had pushed the beds together, although the four were only taking up the room of two beds with how hansol was lying across mingyu and seungcheol.

he closed the door when he didn’t find any trace of chan and walked towards the vocal unit’s bedroom. opening the door, soonyoung peered inside. the vocal unit still refused to admit that they all had feelings for each other, but they still slept close together.

jihoon - who had probably only gone to bed an hour ago - was clinging onto seokmin’s hand, even though they were in different beds and seokmin had seungkwan’s arms wrapped around him, and jeonghan and joshua were cuddled close to each other. soonyoung looked around quickly and, after finding no sign of chan, closed the door.

soonyoung decided that the only other place chan could be would be either the kitchen or the living room. he turned and walked down the hall towards the living room, quickly looking into the kitchen as he passed it.

he continued walking into the living room, where he saw chan sitting on the floor with a colouring book balanced on his knees. soonyoung smiled and leaned on the back of the couch. “you know, that’s not the best way to colour in,” soonyoung said, making chan jump slightly and the book fall to the floor.

“sorry for leaving you," chan said, picking the book back up and closing it. "i couldn't sleep."

soonyoung shook his head. "don't worry about it," he said, climbing over the back of the couch and sitting on it cross-legged. "what are you colouring?"

"one of jihoon's colouring books that he carries around everywhere," chan replied, spinning around so that he was facing soonyoung. "why are you out here?"

"i was looking for you," soonyoung said. "come back to bed, it's too early and we get to sleep in today.'

"i'm not tired though," chan said, yawning immediately afterwards.

soonyoung laughed and stood up. "sure," he said, holding out his hands to pull chan up. "come on."

chan took soonyoung's hands and allowed the elder to pull him up. he stumbled a bit when he stood up, making soonyoung wrap his arms around chan's waist to steady him. "maybe i am a little tired," chan admitted, burying his face in soonyoung's shoulder and holding onto his neck.

soonyoung laughed and patted chan's back. "come on, let's go to sleep," soonyoung said. chan shook his head slightly. soonyoung lifted chan up off the ground, causing the other to squeak and wrap his legs around soonyoung's waist. "we're going," soonyoung said, walking around the couch and back up the hallway towards their bedroom.

“hey, guess what,” chan muttered.

“what?” soonyoung asked, adjusting chan so that he could open the door.

“it’s christmas,” chan said.

“it’s the first of december,” soonyoung corrected. “not christmas yet.”

“the first of christmas,” chan said. soonyoung shook his head and smiled.

“you’re going to have to stand up by yourself now,” soonyoung said. “otherwise i’m going to drop you on the bed.” chan groaned quietly, but let go of soonyoung's waist and stood up by himself, although he still clung to soonyoung's neck. soonyoung sighed and tapped chan's arm. "you have to let go of my neck as well," he said. chan leaned away from soonyoung's shoulder with tired eyes and let go of soonyoung's neck.

soonyoung smiled at chan and lead him over to the bed by his hand. as soon as they reached bed, chan collapsed on one side and pulled the blanket towards his chest. he reached out for soonyoung's hand and dragged him into the bed beside him. soonyoung laughed softly as chan cuddled up close to soonyoung, tangling their legs together. soonyoung pulled chan close to him and ran his hands slowly across chan's spine. "love you channie," he muttered.

chan didn't reply, but he buried his head closer into soonyoung's chest and hummed in content. soonyoung smiled and kissed chan's head. "sleep well," soonyoung said, leaning his head against chan's hair and closing his eyes. he heard chan's breathing even out after a while, and allowed himself to relax and let his body succumb to sleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to be posting these every day until december 24th and then i'll post a christmas one as well
> 
> happy holidays everyone! hope you have a great rest of the year :D


End file.
